eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Attack 2
Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 2 is the second installement to the Eddsworld Zombeh Attack trilogy Plot In the beginning, Edd, a woman, and Tom attend Tord's funeral. After a while, the priest, the woman, and Tom disappear and Edd is left alone with the grave. He puts Tord's spoon and fork on his grave, and Edd walks back to his house. Suddenly, lightning strikes Tord's spoon and fork, making Tord rise from his grave. As Tord rose from his grave, he walks to Edd's house. Edd was sleeping when he heard his name. Shocked to find out that it was Tord calling him, Tord enters Edd's car forcing Edd to let him in, and Edd agrees. Tord reveals that he needs the help of Edd, and if Edd didn't help, he would eat his brains. The two both got into Edd's car, but Tord managed to slice his one of his legs off by slamming the car door on it. They then travel to Bittensborugh, running over zombeh Kim and Katya on the way. Meanwhile, Matt rose from his grave and asked Tom for his help. When Edd and Tord saw Matt and Tom in the streets of Bittensborugh, Edd accidentally drove the car into a building in an attempt to run Matt over. Breaking the windshield. Insulted that Matt was after the necronomicon, Tord wanted to overtake Matt so Edd suggested a shortcut through an alley to the necronomicon. On their way to the necronomicon, Edd and Tord came across a hoarde of zombehs, anfter engaging in combat for a short while they ran away from the fight. A survivor then aks for Tom and Matt's help, so Matt eats him. Tom gets annoyed and asks Matt,"Do you have to eat every surviver that comes to us?" Later on, Matt and Tom arrive at the necronomicon, Matt was insulted to see three magic books and before he could choose one book, Ash from the Evil Dead series steals it from he, causing his head to explode and sending blood to go onto Tom's face. Matt chooses another book but it sucks him in. When Edd and Tord arrived, Edd asked Tom where Matt went, Tord finds the remaining book and says magic words. After saying magic words, spiritual hands covered Tord and Tord's spirit is free to leave its corpse in peace. Edd, with a sad face, was sad to see Tord go. Tom then tells Edd to get Tom drunk. The two walked away. Suddenly Matt's hand punches his way out of the book he was sucked in. Gallery graveyard.png|The Graveyard Tord's grave.png|Tord's Grave Tord's spoon and fork.png|Tord's resting place Matt rises.png|Matt reterns In Edd's car.png|Tord in Edd's car ZombehTord.PNG|"I need your help" Zombie matt and tom.png|Matt does the same with Tom Zombeh kim and katya.png|Zombeh Kim and Katya Edd and zombeh tord.png|Edd and Tord More Zombehs.png|The Zombeh Hoarde Zombeh tord vs zombeh.png|Zombeh on Zombeh Help me.png|Matt attacks a survivor Ash's death.png|Ash picks the wrong book Matt necronomicon.png|Matt also picks the wrong book Tord magic words.png|Tord picks the right book Tord's soul.png|Tord's soul leaves Matt's retern.png|Matt reterns again ﻿ Category:Episodes